The Best Thing In My Life
by Bori4life
Summary: Troy & Gabriella are EHS's Popular couple besides their friends. They couldn't be happier, see their life through high school, college, and after college
1. Chapter 1

**I don't any of the character except Ryan's girlfriend (Not her real self) starting probably the next chapter or 2 (: (: ENJOY! **

**Lihh_Smileyy Out **

It was an early Monday morning in the Montez household, the sun shining brightly. A now 18 year old Gabriella Montez woke up in her queen sized bed squinting her eyes as she looked outside. She sat up a bit not knowing what today was, but she finally got it. It was her birthday. She then heard someone knock on her door "Come in" Her mom walked through the door with a tray of breakfast. Gabriella smiled and crossed her legs. "Happy birthday mija" Maria Montez said sitting the tray on her daughter's lap and kissing the top of her head. "Who's the flowers from" Maria asked looking towards Gabriella's night-stand. "I don't know" She reached over and picked up the note that was with it.

_We've been going strong for 3 whole years  
and I couldn't be any happier and I wouldn't  
change that for the world. Meet me on the rooftop  
during free period!_

_Happy Birthday & Happy Anniversary  
__**Yours Truly,  
Troy "incredible" Bolton**_

After reading that Gabriella laughed to herself then thought about something. "Mija I know you wish your father and your brother were here, but you have to know that he loves you very much and would be so proud of you and the twins." "I know it's just being in the army must suck if you can't see your family" Gabriella said sadly looking down. Gabriella had a little brother and a little sister. They were 5 years old, and very loving. Jacob Travis Montez being the oldest by 3 minutes then came his little sister Destani Ashley Montez. "I have to leave for a business trip today and I'll be back on Thursday so your brother and sister are staying with your aunt" Gabriella nodded at her mom and ate her breakfast. Once she was finish she got dressed for school.

When done getting dressed she walked downstairs to see her little brother and sister eating breakfast. "GABBI HAPPY BIRTHDAY" She heard them yell which made her smile. Gabriella loved her little sis and bro, she was always there for them in need. "Hey, thanks guys I'm happy I'm 18" Gabriella said, hugging her little siblings. "Okay I have to go love you"

"Love you too" Gabriella smiled kissing their cheeks and walking to school. Gabriella was the popular girl of EH and so was her best friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. They weren't like regular mostly popular girls, who are dumb and stupid, they were all very intelligent Her boyfriend, Troy, was the most popular boy at EH being the basketball captain, his best friend and Taylor's boyfriend, Chad, being co-captain and also on the team Zeke which is Sharpay's boyfriend. Gabriella is the cheer-captain, captain of the dance team, and co-captain in Scholastic Decathlon. Taylor is on the cheer team, co-captain on the dance team, and captain of the Scholastic Decathlon. Sharpay is the co-captain of the cheer team, owner of the Drama department and she's on the dance team.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked in front of the school to see Sharpay and Taylor waiting for me. "Happy Birthday" They said to me and hugged me tight. "Thanks guys" We walked in the school to see a bunch of footballers coming toward us. "Well Montez I see it's your birthday" the football team captain, Sean, asked. I nodded my head hoping that they would leave but they didn't. I was then pushed against the lockers by him. "You know I don't even know why Troy has a little fine ass like you on his arm." I laughed, "Well first Troy is a better man than you'll _ever _be. Second you aren't my type"

Sean laughed to himself, Sharpay than pushed him off of me. "Look she loves Troy not you so get over it" Sharpay explained. "Well you tell Bolton to watch out" He left. "Thanks Shar"

We walked to our lockers, "So are we going to the mall to find a dress for your date tonight" Taylor asked me. "Yeah we can I also need to pick some lingerie up too" I told them and we started laughing. Next thing I knew two hands covered my eyes "You look kissable boo" I elbowed that person in their stomach and turned to see who it was. "I'm so sorry baby" I said. Troy Bolton groaned bending over. "It's cool uhh..."Troy said I laughed. "Hey baby" I said to Troy kissing him on my tippy toes since he was about "5 '11. "Hi Troy" Sharpay and Taylor said in unison. "Ladies" "So you ready for tonight and _other _things" Troy asked me whispering the last part in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I smiled at him and kissed his lips one more time before getting my books out my locker and we walked to homeroom. We walked in homeroom to see Zeke and Chad arguing over stupid things. "Guys calm down" I told them and they did.

Good morning young thespians" Mrs. Darbus "today we will be doing Shakespeare now who—"  
I zoned out of Ms. Darbus I then saw a note on my desk, I unfolded it.

_Don't go to sleep; hweva ur not gonna get a lot tonight ;) –T_

_I knw bt you wnt believe wht I have in store for u-G_

I passed the note back to him he looked at me and smirked and I just laughed. The bell rung, I gathered my things and walked in the hallway. "You know you are a very dirty girl Montez" troy said to me and I smiled at him. "I know Bolton you should've known that by now." I smiled seductively at him. He grabbed me by my waist and pushed me against the lockers. "You know we could actually start right now" Troy told me with a smirk on his face "We could I told him caressing his cheek "but then we'd be late to class" She pushed him back so she was out his grasp. "Come on baby please" Troy asked sucking on her neck. Gabriella moaned at the sensation, trying her best to avoid that trick he always played on her. "N-No come on get" I said finally able to speak. "I'll see you tonight Mr. Bolton" I told him walking to my next class swaying my hips and smirking. I could tell he was looking at me. I was irresistible, especially to Troy. When I walked in my next class I sat next to Taylor. "So what are we getting after-school" Taylor asked me. "Actually let's leave at 4:00 we need to see the boys practice" I smirked thinking of an idea that would Troy would not like. "Cool we can stay til 4" Taylor said agreeing.

It was now 3 which meant school was out so Tay Shar and I went to the gym where the guys were practicing. I walked up to Coach Bolton. "Hey Gabi Happy Birthday" He told me hugging me. "Thanks so I want you to do me a favor."

"Okay what is it?"

I whispered in his ear what I needed to do and he nodded. Smiling I walked back to the bleachers,

Coach Bolton blew his whistle, "Okay today shirts vs. skins and you all know who you are so let's go" All the boys groaned, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jake and 2 more other people took off their shirts while the rest just got in position.

"Looking good" We all yelled to the 3 boys. They faked a smile towards us

The boys never liked doing shirts vs. skins, I don't know why but they don't.

It was now 4:00 and basketball practice was over so the girls and I went shopping for my dress and _things ;). _I decided I wanted my dress to be white, strapless and short so we went to Sexy Dresses.** (I just made the website into a store so it doesn't really assist I don't think) **Looking for an hour I finally found the dress after I paid for it we walked into Fredrick's to find the sexiest lingerie, since my mom left for a business trip today and my brother and sister are with my aunt Troy and I have the house all to ourselves. After we finished at the mall, we headed to my house to start to get ready. I first took a shower then put my black lace bra and thong on. Shar helped me with my hair which was in natural curls and Taylor did my makeup. I put on my locket my dad gave me that had a picture of him on one side and my brother on the other side. Then Troy's class ring, I was now done so I put the dress on.

**No one's POV**

After Gabriella was done getting dressed they started setting up for after the date. They set up candles all around the room and dimmed the lights so it would look romantic in her room. After about 10 minutes the door bell rung, Gabriella grabbed her purse and went to the front door. There stood Troy in jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. "Wow babe you look incredible" Troy said still speechless. "Well you don't look bad yourself" Gabriella told him and laughed. "You ready" Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand and walked to his car, He opened the door for her to get in then went to the driver side.  
"So where are we going" Gabriella asked anxiously. Troy chuckled at this, "We are going to _Melisse_" Gabriella looked at him in disbelief "You're kidding me right" Troy shook his head "Troy that's the most expensive restaurant in town"

"Well you're worth every penny" Gabriella smiled at him and kissed his cheek. After about 30 minutes they finally arrived at the restaurant. Troy got out the car and opened Gabriella's door for her. They walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening sir name"

"Bolton" Troy answered. The receptionist smiled and led them to their table. "Your waitress will be with you shortly" "Troy I can't believe you got reservations here this is literally too much" Gabriella smiled at him kissing his cheek "Well I knew you always wanted to come here so I just wanted to make my baby happy" Troy said caressing her hand. "Hi my name is Rachel what would you like to drink"

"A Coke" Gabriella said

"A Pepsi"

Rachel left to get their drinks "So when does your dance-team perform"

"We perform on Monday in 2 weeks during school"

Rachel came back and took their orders. "This is delicious Troy thank you" Gabriella told him eating her chicken. "Well it is your birthday" After about 15 minutes of talking and eating they were finish. Troy called for the bill and paid in cash leaving $45 in tip. Troy and Gabriella got into the car before going home they took a walk to the beach.

"So what's your plan for next year?" Troy asked Gabriella who was walking in the sand barefooted with her shoes in her hands. "I have no idea but I'm trying to lower my options for college" They sat down of the sand staring at the sunset. Troy turned toward Gabriella, "Brie your my everything. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I'm so glad that we were best friends a half a year because we wouldn't have been together for 3 _amazing _years. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Troy pulled out a velvet box and Gabriella gasped. "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring, but I will give you one. This is a promise ring that one day that finger will have an engagement ring and a wedding band. Will you except this ring" Troy asked opening a box which showed a 1/6 C.T. T.W. Diamond Heart Ring.

Gabriella had a few tears running down her face," I accept" She said overwhelmed nodding her head. Troy slipped the ring on Gabriella's finger. He when air was kissed her passionately on the lips, Troy licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she accepted. The kiss then got really heated but since they needed air they pulled away. "Why don't we head over to my house?" Gabriella said caressing Troy's lips. They walked back to Troy's car and drove to Gabriella's house. They walked into her house and Troy pushed Gabriella against the door kissing her on her lips. Troy picked Gabriella up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom without breaking the kiss closing the door with his foot. Gabriella pulled away "I'm gonna get dressed you stay here" Gabriella told him walking into her bathroom. Five minutes later Gabriella came out in a red lacey teddy. Troy was speechless; she smiled and walked in front of him. "Like what you see" Gabriella whispered in Troy's. Troy nodded anxiously. Gabriella climbed on top of Troy straddling his waist she kissed him on the lips. Troy placed his hands on her waist moving her a little over his groan. Troy and Gabriella moaned in pleasure "I love you so much" Troy moaned still kissing Gabriella. "I love you too". Gabriella squealed as Troy flipped them over so he was on top. Gabriella raised herself up from her elbows to look at Troy. She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt; after she was done she threw the shirt somewhere and pulled Troy toward her kissing him. She ran her hands up and down his back as his hands were taking off her teddy. Once it was completely off Troy just admired the women he loved sitting in front of him naked. "So gorgeous" He whispered to her. Gabriella played with his belt buckle on his jeans then started to undo it. She pulled his pants off leaving him in a pair of red boxers. Troy started toying with her breast making Gabriella moan "Don't stop" He then put the right one in his mouth while massaging the left one. "OH" She moaned out, Troy smirked at his actions. Gabriella racked her fingers through Troy's hair turning him on more. After he was done with that breast he did the same to her other.

Once he was done he leaned back up to kiss her on the lips. "I'm going to fuck you and make love to you til you can't walk straight." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at his eagerness and kissed him again, she bit his lower lip asking for entrance and he obliged. After playing tonsil tennis for a while Troy started going down kissing every inch of her body until he was evened out with her entrance. Troy traced his finger in the inside of her thighs

"Fuck you're so gorgeous" Troy moaned.

Gabriella didn't get the chance to say anything. Troy put his face between her legs and started to kiss her area. Gabriella gasped in pleasure; she rested up on her elbows and ran her fingers through his hair. She wrapped her legs around his body pulling him closer to her spot. Gabriella screamed clutching the sheets on the bed as her first orgasm came through knowing that it wouldn't be her last.

"Fuck Troy" Gabriella moaned with a smile. A few minutes later her orgasm came, she started to calm down. "Well that was interesting" Troy said to her making her laughed. He kissed her on her lips so that she could taste herself. "It's time to return the favor" Gabriella said to him she got up and pushed Troy on the bed. Gabriella straddled his waist and started to put butterfly kisses on his chest. She went all the way down til she was in front of his cock. She started to pump his erect penis with her small hands. Troy moaned at this with his eyes closed. She then licked the top of his penis; she slowly took him in her mouth. Each second she was taking him further into her mouth. On the other hand Troy was just moaning like crazy. "B-Brie you gotta s-stop" Troy managed to get out from all the constant moans. Gabriella stopped her actions and got on top of them, Troy then flipped them back over so he was on top. He kissed her passionately. He brought his hands down toward her area and inserted two of his fingers into her. Gabriella gasped in the kiss and smiled.

"Faster baby" She moaned and Troy smiled and happily obliged.

He could hear her breathing start to get heavier. He inserted one more finger in; "Fuck" Gabriella yelled licking her lips. He then entered his fourth finger and was rubbing her clit with his thump slowly. Gabriella gasped in pleasure as he hit her G-Spot. "Oh My Fucking God, Harder"

Troy went harder until he felt her cum on his hand. Her breathing started to get to its regular pace. Troy licked his finger clean and smiled at Gabriella. Troy then reached over to Gabriella's nightstand and got the condom. She took the condom from him and ripped the wrapper off of it. She put it on him and kissed his lips. "I love it when you beg" He whispered in her ear

"Troy please" Gabriella replied knowing it wasn't enough. "More"

"Troy fuck me please"

"That's not enough convincing"

"OH Troy fuck me with that big cock of yours and put it in my wet p—"She didn't even get to finish when Troy plunged in her.

"That's it baby right there HARDER, FASTER" Gabriella demanded so he did. Gabriella dug her nails into Troy's back, but he didn't even feel it. He was too busy enjoying what he was doing. The whole house was filled with Gabriella's moans and yells. "Fuck my wet hole baby" She whispered in his ear making Troy go deeper into her. He put his index finger in her to drive her crazy.

"AHH baby I'm cumming" Gabriella moaned.

"Cum babe" And she did, she started to roll her hips to settle out the orgasm. "That. Was. Amazing." Gabriella said between breaths.

"Ready for round two" Troy asked cheekily. Gabriella laughed at his eagerness "Yeah but this time I'm in charge. With that Gabriella flipped them over straddling Troy's waist. "Oh I love feisty" Troy commented and Gabriella laughed at him. Firstly she took the condom off of him and put a fresh one on him.

"I'm so wet for you baby" Gabriella moaned loudly in his ear. She then grabbed his member and inserted it in her. "Mmm" She moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. She rocked her clitoris front and back.

"OH Fuck" Gabriella said with her eyes closed tight at the sensation. Troy grabbed her hips moving to her pace.

"Keep going…baby" Troy grunted and Gabriella did. She then grinded onto him harder causing his tip to go through her folds

"Good God" Gabriella said as she was bouncing up and down breathing heavily. She held Troy's stomach to help herself and kept going. "O I'm cummin" She told him. "Cum with me" And she did, Gabriella collasped on top of Troy getting her breathing right. "That was the best we've ever had." Troy told Gabriella and she nodded. They soon fell asleep in eachothers arms after the best birthay/anniversary ever.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter it's a very long one Ikr but anyway READ AND REVIEW**

**Lihh_Smileyy Out**


	2. E vs W Part 1

The next morning Troy woke up before gabriella so he got up looked for his boxers and went downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them. He looked in the cabinets for all the things he was making Gabriella's favorite: blueberry pancakes, bacon and orange juice.

After 15 minutes of cooking her was finished so he went to wake up Gabriella since they both had to go to school. "Brie.. baby we have to get up." Troy said to her softly. she moved around before waking up. "Hi" she said to troy and troy smiled at her. "Come on i cooked breakfast for you then we need a shower" Troy told her. She wrapped the blankets around her body and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and troy took one in the other room. After she was done she got dressed wearing a pair of short shorts, a pair of turqouis boots, a stripped turquious and white halter tank top, with a cropped leather jacket. She put natural curls in her hair and put the back in a beret which only had the top half out. Her jelewry was 2 necklaces, one that said spoiled nad the other said dance. Walking out the bathroom her phone rung

Gabriella#Normal# Other Line#**Bold)**

"No Sharpay i wont tell you what happened last night

**Well you can tell me what happened**

Daddy

**Yeah princess it's me how are you**

I'm good we all miss you and Devin

**I know princess we really miss you guys too**

When can you guys come home

**Well we really don''t know yet**

Oh Gabriella said sadly

**Baby you know we're trying our hardest to leave the unit for good but its not that easy**

I know daddy i just wish you guys were here. You miss my sweet 16 and yesterday. Gabriella was now crying. Troy then walked in the room and saw her. He sat beside her wondering what was wrong.

**Princess please don't cry you know I hate that. And I wish i was there so much so i could see your face of how you've grown up so much. **

Gabriella wiped her eyes and laid her head on Troy shoulder.

**I know i don't hear my baby sister crying.**

Hey boobey

**How are you**

I'm really good but i miss you

**I miss you too sweetie but I want you to know that I will be there before you graduate me and dad both**

Promise

**I promise**

Okay look I gotta go or I'm going to be late for school

**Well do good I love you sis**

I love you too. Daddy are you okay

**I'm okay princess I love you**

I love you too bye

**Bye**

Gabriella hung up the phone and wiped her tears and layed her head on Troy's shoulders. "I know it's hard Brie but you gotta be strong" Troy told her kissing her forehead.

She got up and got her stuff and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. They sat in comfortable silence until it was time to go. They walked into school hand in hand to their locker. "Are you okay...really" He asked her after they got their stuff. She shook her head no and hugged him. They walked to homeroom together to see all their friends there already. The girls walked up to Gabi who was sitting on Troy's lap thinking. "Hey Gabs whats up" Taylor asked but didn't get an answer.

"Troy what's wrong with her" Sharpay asked with her hands on her hips.

"She was able to talk to her dad and her brother this morning."

"Gabi...Gabi honey are you okay

"I don't know you guys I mean I'm glad I was able to talk to them but them not able to be here is hard especially for Dest and J I mean Destani used to cry herself to sleep just like I did" Gabriella now had tears in her eyes hiding head in Troy's chest. "Aww Gabi I know it's hard but it's gonna get better I promise" Sharpay said and Taylor nodded her head. They hugged her until she stopped crying. She then got up from Troy's lap to go to her seat after she kissed his cheek. Ms. Darbus then came in the class and bored mostly everybody as usual.

After that class was over Troy waited outside the door for Gabriella. "So what are you doing tonight" Troy asked Gabriella as she walked out the door. " Nothing probably staying at home watching movies why"

"Nothing just asked" He said walking away. Gabriella raised an eyebrow looking suspicious at him. But she just shrugged her shoulders and walked to her classroom with Taylor.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her couch eating popcorn watching _Footloose _really bored. The door bell than rang. She groaned standing up and going to the door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Troy outside holding a picnic basket and 2 boxes of pizza

"Well this is a surprise" Gabriella smiled letting come inside the house. "Well you said home alone so I thought that was my que to come but if you want me to leave I-

"No you being here is good for me, now I want be so bored" She reassured Troy. She took the pizza boxes out of his hands and sat them on table in the living room. Troy sat down on the sofa waiting on Gabriella to get the stuff from the kitchen. She then came out the kitchen with two plates and two cokes.

"So what brings you here on unotice" Gabriella asked him sitting close to him. "What a guy can't come see his girlfriend" He said reaching for the pizza while Gabi gave him a look.

"Okay I came over to see how you were with everything you know your dad and stuff" Troy said looking at her.

She sighed "I'm okay I guess I mean if I could just have a few minutes with my dad and Devin I would I know I didn't take it very well"

**Flashback**

**5 years ago**

**a 13 year old Gabriella walked down the stairs about to hang with her bestfriend Troy until her dad called her. Greg Montez sat on the couch with her 18 year old brother Devin and hermom who was 8 1/2 months pregnant. "Honey could you sit down" Her mom asked her so she did.**

**"What's wrong" She asked**

**"Well um you know I was in the army when you and Devin were a kid" She nodded her head**

**"Well we kinda have to go back" Gabriella just stared at him. "You're kidding right... mom tell me he's kidding" Gabriella said now crying with her mom on her shoulder. "You know we don't want to go bu-**

**"Wait whose we" **

**Me and your brother" **

**Wow this keeps getting worse" She said crying in her hands, "****when do you leave"**

**"A month after your mom has the twins" Greg said standing infront of her. "Baby you know if we had a choice we would choose you and your mom you know that" **

**"I know but why did you inlist" Gabriella asked referring to her brother. "I guess I just wanted to follow in dad's footsteps but come on we're Montez's we're strong nothing can stop or hurt us you know that" He told her causing her to laugh. She then got up and hugged her brother and cried in his shoulder. Maria just sat there on the couch crying, she knew it was bad for the babies but she couldn't help it. Greg saw his wife and sat on the couch next to her and let her lay down. So did Devin to Gabi. Gabriella and Maria both cried theirselves to sleep.**

**End of Flashback**

"I don't know what I'm going to do Troy" Gabriella said looking down at her plate of food. "I mean I don't wanna go through that anymore and ecpesially the twins their birthday's next month"

"Hey look at me I know it's hard but come on you're a Montez you're strong and I know that you can do it" Troy told her looking right in her eyes wiping the stray tears coming down. " Thanks Wildcat you always know how to make me feel better"

"Well it's my job"He told and chuckling causing Gabriella to laugh. She then started eating her pizza and opened the picnic basket and saw a lot of dessert in there. "Did your mom make these" She asked refering to the 2 cakes and a pie and a bowl of choclate covered strawberries"

"Yes my mom made the cakes and the pie but your sweet, loving boyfriend made your favorite chocalate covered strawberries." Troy said walking back into the living room.

"Thanks you are too good" Gabriella told before putting a strawberry in her mouth."So when's your party" Troy asked taking a piece of cake from the basket. "Probably next Friday so when it's over the gang can stay the night. And since my mom gets home that Thursday so**"(I've decided to make it December it's probably around the 15th so they get out of school next Wednsday) **"You know Christmas is in like 2 weeks what'd you get me"

"Haha very funny Brie but I'm not telling I haven't even told the guys or the girls what I got you" Troy said chuckling as Gabriella pouted.

**Troy's POV**

"Come on Troy you can't give me a hint" Gabi asked me still pouting. It took everything in me to not give in. "Sorry Brie not this time" I told her hoping she would give up. "Fine" Brie huffed and folded her arms avoiding to look at me.

"Oh come on you can't be mad at me" I told her but she still wasn't looking at me. I had an idea I put my soda down. "Well I guess I'll just have to get the tickle monster." I told her and she looked at me and started running around the kitchen. I chased after her with me being a little faster I caught up to her. I picked her up and threw her back on the couch and started to tickle her. "Tro..Troy...st-st-stop" She said between laughter. I looked at her and seen that she had enough torture so I stopped. I kissed her lips and picked her up so that I could sit and she was straddling my lap. She moaned as I brought my hands to her butt and cupped it in my hands. She pulled away from me and sat next to me.

* * *

When they got back to school it was the day of the concert between East High and West High. The girls knew that they were going to be super tired since they were on both the dance and cheerleading team. Sharpay and Gabriella were walking to class when they saw Sean walking towards them and smiling at them. "Well well well if it isn't my girl and her friend" He said putting his arms around Gabriella's shoulders.

Gabriella stopped and threw his arm from around her. "First I'm not your girl I'm your _ex_-_girl_ because you decided to cheat on me with my _ex-friend"_ "Come on Gabi I thought you forgave me about that"

"I did forgive you but we are never getting back together plus I have Troy" Gabi said laughing at how he thought they would get back together, she and Sharpay walked away until he pulled her back to him.

"We're not done til I say we're done" He said griping her arm and Sharpay could see that it was hurting by the look in Gabi's eyes. "Dude let her go" Sharpay said trying to get his hand from around her wrist next thing she knew she was on the ground cupping her cheek. Gabi had wide eyes now. She tried her best to get out of his grasp but failed. "Let me go Sean I don't want you anymore"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" They all heard Troy say walking into the building with Chad and Ryan. Ryan ran to Sharpay to see her crying which is highly unlikely for her to do holding her cheek. "Move your hand let me see" Ryan told Sharpay who slowly moved her hand to see a big red and purple mark on her cheek. Troy then went up to Sean and pulled him away from Gabriella who now had tears coming out of her eyes

"Well if it isn't the three musketeers coming to save these two sluts" Gabriella was looking at him and then at Troy and Chad. "I don't know who your calling sluts" Chad said from behind them. Just then Taylor walked through the door with Zeke right behind her. "What's going on here" Taylor asked and Zeke was now holding a crying Sharpay. "Who the hell do you think you are" Zeke told him about hitting Sharpay.

"Oh boo hoo hoo your little slut is crying big deal" He then looked at Taylor who was looking right at him.

"Now all _3_ of the sluts are here why ain't I surprised" Sean said coming closer to Taylor who was backing up towards Chad. Chad pulled her and Gabi behind him and he and Troy were surronding him. "I think you need to leave Davis before this gets real ugly" Troy said threatend clutching his fist.

"Oh I'm so scared of Bolton, Danforth, and Baylor should I go home and cry to my mom you know you can't fight me Bolton I'm much stronger and tougher" Sean said walking towards Troy.

"You wish you were just because you play football and tackle people doesn't mean a thing" Troy told him. Sean then laughed.

'Anyway this isn't about me and you and fighting this has to do with you putting your hands on _MY _girlfriend and Sharpay so I don't care who's stronger or tougher I care about my friends and especially my girl"

"She was my girl you know when you used to play all those girls Mister _Bad Boy Bolton_"

"Yeah that was 3 or 4 years ago but I wasn't the one playing the heart of someone I claimed I loved...Yeah she told me how you cheated on her for Siera just because you weren't getting anything from her and when she did it took everything in me to not come find you. So look who had the last laugh"

"We're guys we only go after 1 thing...sex... if your girl's not giving it you gotta make your way through life" He said shooting a glare at Gabriella.

"Wait you were using me.. just for sex" Gabriella asked angrily coming from behind Chad standing next to Troy.

"Oh please you knew what I wanted from day 1 you were too busy about daddy finding out" Sean said smirking.

"Why would I be scared of my dad finding out I'm having it now with Troy, you were just outta luck AND I just didn't want you" Gabriella chuckled folding her arms. That blew Sean he slapped her hard making her fall and hit her head against the lockers becoming a little dizzy. They all ran to her except Troy and Sean. Troy was now beyond furious, he threw the first punch at Sean punching him in his jaw making him fall down. Troy got on top of him and constantly punching. By then Chad and Zeke were trying to get Troy while the rest were by Gabi but Tay ran to get the nurse.

Jack and the principal came through the large crowd. Jack went to get Troy off of Sean pulling him up. Once he was off Sean got up and tried to run but was caught by Chad and Zeke. Troy ran over to Gabriella. "Hey look at me baby I need you to stay with me" Troy said entwining their hands together. "I'll try"

Just then the nurse came through and to Gabi. "She'll be okay she's just going to have a little headache." The nurse assured them they all sighed in relief. She brought the two back to the nurse's office to get ice for their cheeks

"All of you in my office NOW the rest of you go to class" The principal said refering to the crowd. They all walked to his office.

"Okay what's going on"

They all explained what happened to the principal about the fights, to the words that were said.  
"Well I've heard enough... Sean your suspended for 2 weeks and you can not attend the contest tonight. And for you Troy you're suspended for a week and a half but since you have to perform tonight you may attend"

"WHAT how come I have to be suspended for 2 weeks and he started the fight"

"Because he didn't hit any girls which I don't know why you did, now all of you go to class" The principal said writing a pass for them all and sending them to class.

* * *

They all went through their classes it was now lunch time. Troy walked to the table and sat down with Chad and Zeke. Just then Gabriella and Taylor came Gabi sat next to Troy and just hugged him and Taylor sat next to her and Chad with her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Gabi" Chad asked her, she smiled at him and ate some of her grapes. "I'm okay I guess I mean my headache's gone but my cheek still stings a little" She said. Gabriella looked at Troy and could see that something was bothering him. "Come here" Gabriella said pulling Troy with her to their secret spot. They sat down and just looked at the sky.

"So what's wrong you not talking" Gabriella asked him laying on the bench with her head in his lap.

"I don't know I'm just mad you know that but I can't stand the thought of someone putting their hands on you or Sharpay or any girl"

"I know what you mean but you fought him it's over okay me and Sharpay are okay" She said caressing his cheeks. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss. After about15 minutes the bell rung they pulled from their make-out session with neither of them with a shirt. "Pleas tell me your wearing short tonight"

"You'll find out tonight" She whispered in his ear. They then walked back to class.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while but here's a late Christmas story so please READ and REVIEW **


	3. HELP ME FIND THIS STORY

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but im looking for a story that i cant remember of**

**Its about how troy who is older than gabriella then they didn't tell her father about them then I think a few months later he shows up at her school as her teacher and he kisses her infront of the class this is not the summary of that story this is what i remember. PLEASE SOMEBODY INBOX ME THE TITLE AND AUTHOR!**

**Next chap probably 1/20/13**


	4. HELP FIND THIS STORH TOO

**Im also looking for a story about one day troy helps gabriella with her ankle when she was walking and her mom is somewhere and then they started dating **


	5. E vs W Part 2

1/1/13

They all went through their classes and Sean convinced the principal to let him come tonight which he agreed to do. It was now after school and the girls all went to Gabi's house to get their clothes and stuff that they designed for the dance team and had to get their cheerleading uniform. Since they went against West High they had to sing and dance in categories.

They did this every year but this year it would actually be worth something. This year they would be given a trophy and a check for their school for whoever won first place. They had no doubt in their mind that they wouldn't win

Gabriella's POV

"So what time are we meeting back at the school." Sharpay asked me as she got the clothes for tonight. "Probably in about 2 hours." I told her looking at the clock."You think we're going to win more catigories than West girls" Taylor asked while packing with Kelsi Neilson. She was their friend on the dance team. "Yeah I mean we are so much more coordinated, and you know I know that because Ciera moved there and is the cheerleader captain and on the dance team.""Yeah I forgot about that... okay how many headsets do we need because I am not holding a microphone and dancing at the same time" Sharpay said dramatically. Taylor and I laughed at her. "We're going to be using headsets but I'm going to need about 3 microphones." I told her finishing my outfit.

"So what are we going to do first" Taylor asked as her and Kelsi sat on her bed.

"Well since the whole contest is in Genres we're going from there. When we get to the school Ms. D is going to give us the way it is and we will have to put the songs in order from our list"

They all nodded their heads and continued to do what they were doing.

* * *

It was now about 4:30 and they all meet at the school to work one last time before the show and made sure that they had everything they needed for tonight."Okay girls we have just put the songs in order so the cheers are like in the middle in the program." Gabriella said looking at the list Darbus just gave them.

"Okay we've got every-" She was interrupted by somebody tapping her shoulders. It was her ex-friend Ciera Parker who now goes to West High and was the cheerleading captain and on the dance team."Well if it isn't the wicked bitch from the west" Gabriella commented with her hands on her hips. Sierra laughed at her and folded her arms across her chest."Well hi to you too Gabriella how are you" Sierra said sarcastically smirking.

"Ohh cut the bullshit what do you want"

"Nothing just coming to tell you I'm going to win the cheerleading competition and I will finally win _again_. referring the way she stole Sean away from her.

"Really I'm glad you won with Sean because I am SO over him" Gabriella said chuckling a little fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I highly doubt you are, Miss Goodytwoshoes I know you could never get enough of him you would alway talk about how dreamy he was and how you couldn't get enough of him" Ciera said smiling looking at her nails.

Gabriella finished her hair and looked at Ciera" Ohh I bet you also thought he was dreamy...how's the baby? After Sean had cheated with Ciera she found out she was pregnant. She had a son and she put him up for adoption. That was 3 years ago and he was able to go to a family that actually wanted him and deserved him.

"Don't you even go there" Ciera said standing straight up looking a little angry and shocked.

Gabriella held her hands up in the defense. "Sorry not my fault that you got pregnant because you were stupid.""Well that was was then and this is now and I am over him so you can have him" Gabriella said curling her hair.

"Plus I've got another boyfriend who is WAY hotter then Sean"

"Mmm whatever Montez anyway I should be getting back to my team so we can figure out where we're celebrating when we win" Siera smirked walking she left Gabriella told her smling" Break a leg... Literally"

It was now time for the concert to start and it was packed, had one side of the West High and then the other East High which was kind of weird but oh well. There were gonna be 3 judges and was the host."Well welcome to the West VS East concert this year we have a special group of students from both schools but only 1 will win so let's get started. Everybody walked out onto the stage and were applauded."Okay first we're going to introduce the captains of our little thing here so first we have Miss Siera Parker"

When Ms. Darbus said.

"So Siera what grade are you in" Ms Darbus asked.

"I'm a Senior"

"What is your goal in life"

"I've always wished to be a model" Siera said she then heard snickers from the East high side by Gabriella and Sharpay."Is there something you wanna say Evans and Montez" Siera said with her hands on her hips.

Gabriella hid her laughing "Oh no just be careful what you wish for" Gabriella told her laughing again.

"Okay that's enough girls... Anyway our next captain is Miss Gabriella Montez. When said a lot of boys gave a standing novation until Troy and Chad stood up then it got quiet.

"Well I know you're already a Senior so Gabriella what is your goal in life"

"Well Ms.D my goal is to either sing and dance and be a musician or be a lawyer I really haven't decided"

"Okay now you've all heard from our two captains now let's get it started. Our first catergory is **Pop** and each school will need to do at least 2 or more songs in each catorgories. West High will go first.

While West High was doing there little "act" Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were getting dressed. Out of the whole dance team and cheerleading only about 5 of them could sing and 1 had stage fright. So mostly it was going to be Gabi, Shar, Tay, and a little bit of Kelsi. (**Mostly during the song they will be dancing the same way it is in the music video and I'm just doing about 4 categories but I'll tell you who won in the other)** After West was finished with thier stuff it was now the girls turn to rock."Now we have our girls Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez.

(**Taylor**, _Sharpay_, Gabriella)

**Hahaha, OMG. Where you at boy!**

_Holla back if you hear me (_**Hear me**_, _Hear me_)  
I didn't come out to hang with just my girls tonight  
Cos' lately I'm feeling lonely (_**Lonely**_, _Lonely_)  
I need the perfect boy to rock my world that's right  
Everybody need some somebody  
All the pretty girls wanna have some fun  
I ain't the only girl that wanna meet somebody  
Everybody's tryna' find the perfect one  
And I'm a little picky  
Not just anybody  
I'm not tryna' be greedy  
Give me one and I'm done  
If his swagg right  
He can come get me  
I will make it so he never forgets me  
Tell me_

Where the boys at  
Where the boys at (**Boys at**)  
Where the boys at  
Where the boys at (_Boys at_)  
If I holla boy  
Holla right back (_Right back_)  
Where the boys at  
Where the boys at  
**Give me and my girls**  
**Something to look at**  
**Where the boys at**  
**Where the boys at **_(Boys at)_

Looking all around the city (_City_, City)  
Looking for a fly young thing, to come my way tonight  
Fixed up and we looking so pretty (**Perty**, _Perty_)  
Turn on my pretty girl swag  
And I got my girls right here with me (_With me)_

Everybody need some somebody  
All the pretty girls wanna have some fun  
I ain't the only girl that wanna meet somebody  
Everybody's tryna' find the perfect one  
And I'm a little picky  
Not just anybody_  
_I'm not tryna' be greedy  
Give me one and I'm done  
If his swag right  
He can come get me  
I will make it so he never forgets me  
Tell me

_Where the boys at_  
_Where the boys at (**Boys at**)_  
_Where the boys at_  
_Where the boys at (Boys at)_  
_If I holla boy_  
_Holla right back (_**Right back**_)_  
_Where the boys at_  
_Where the boys at_  
_Give me and my girls_  
_Something to look at_  
_Where the boys at_  
_Where the boys at (_Boys at_)_

**Gwerll, what no swag in that room AT ALL!**  
**Definitely not what I'm looking for!**  
**I'm looking for somebody**  
**With a nearly perfect body**  
**Pretty smile and some tatts**  
**Where you at? Where you at?**  
**You can take me to a party**  
**Dance with me,**  
**Not anybody else**  
**And be honest when I ask him**  
**Are you seeing anybody else?**  
**Riding in the range**  
**At the end of the car**  
**More in love with the fact**  
**His sneaker game out the park**  
**I've been searching near and far**  
**For someone whose so official**  
**Who can let me wear a necklace**  
**With his initals!**

**_Where the boys at_**  
**_Where the boys at (Boys at)_**  
**_Where the boys at_**  
**_Where the boys at (Boys at)_**  
**_If I holla boy_**  
**_Holla right back (Right back)_**  
**_Where the boys at_**  
**_Where the boys at_**  
**_Give me and my girls_**  
**_Something to look at_**  
**_Where the boys at_**  
**_Where the boys at (Boys at)_**

After they were finished, Sharpay and Taylor ran backstage to get the things for the next song, which was Gabriella by herself. Adam, a guy that was on the basketball team was on drums, Alice, her biology partner was on Acoustic guitar and Kelsi was on the piano.

Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

**Gabriella was now walking around the Auditorium just for effect**

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

**She then ran up to the stage where Sharpay through her her electric guitar which was autograph by Bruno Mars and started playing it.**

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don?t forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

Everybody clapped for her and she smiled and waved. She walked backstage to wait for Ms. Darbus and to change her clothes.

"Well that was just amazing next up is our unusual category. Ex-Boyfriends/Break-up. Now this time East High will go first. Sharpay,Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi walked out onto the stage. " Okay we need Sean Carter, Jamal Rushing, Markavis Williams to come sit in these front seats up here" Looking very confused they moved up to the front row seats and sat down. Jamal was Taylor's ex who now goes to West High, he was a basketball player and also on the football team.

Well you all know about Gabriella's ex Sean Carter. Markavis was Shar's ex who also now goes to West High he was the football captain. They broke up because he never really was there for her he always put football first instead of her. Taylor's ex-boyfriend was Jamal Rushing they had the longest of them broke up because he never actually wanted a relationship. He judt wanted to party and never make a comitment. Once they were all seated they started first up was Taylor.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they'd stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

**As she was singing clips of them appeared on the prothean and a video of Taylor crying and burning their pictures.**

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

**When Taylor finished she walked backstage and it was now Gabriella's turn.**

When we were together, I held you down  
I gave you all of me, but look at us now  
Thinking of all your excuses, but they don't add up  
Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my love

You pushed me far  
you brought me to this  
You had my heart  
but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are?

Trust and believe me  
you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me  
she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know who you think that you are

You look so foolish  
With my best friend  
And she ain't no better than you  
She's a 3, Im a 10  
So why are you calling my phone?  
You aint got nothing I want  
Thought we were really in love  
But that was all a front

You pushed me far  
you brought me to it  
You had my heart  
but then you blew it  
Ohh! And I'm so over you,  
go get lost

Boy who do you think that you are?  
Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know Who you think that you are

How did you try to clean it up?  
Boy please just stop it now  
Don't make a sound

Cause you pushed me far  
you brought me to this  
You had my heart  
but then you blew it  
Woah I'm so over you, so get lost  
Boy who do you.  
Who you think you are?

Believe me, you're gonna need me  
(you're gonna need me)  
Trust and believe me  
(believe me)  
She'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know Who you think you are

I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Who do you think that you are?


End file.
